mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Somerset Collection
Somerset Collection is a super-regional luxury shopping mall, located in Metro Detroit, in Troy, Michigan with more than 180 specialty stores. Somerset Collection, developed, managed, and co-owned by The Forbes Company, is among the most profitable malls in the United States not owned by a real estate investment trust. Mall developers consider Somerset Collection to be among the top privately held mall properties in the United States. Of the 100 most profitable malls, 76 are owned by real estate trusts. History In 1969, Saks Fifth Avenue opened a stand-alone store on Big Beaver Road in Troy, an affluent suburb 16 miles north of downtown Detroit. A one floor, upscale "Somerset Mall" designed by Louis G. Redstone Associates, was built onto the existing Saks, anchored by it and a new Bonwit Teller. Thirty five additional stores opened, including I. Miller, Abercrombie & Fitch, Mark Cross, and FAO Schwarz. Bonwit significantly renovated its store in 1988, only to close in 1990 after the chain went bankrupt. In 1991-1992 the center was renamed Somerset Collection, a second level was added, and Neiman Marcus opened a store on the site of the razed Bonwit Teller. Completed in August 1992, Saks was renovated and expanded and more luxury stores, like Tiffany's, opened as well. Following the success of the revamped mall, co-owners Forbes/Cohen Properties and Frankel Associates opened a new three-story $200 million, 940,000 sq ft expansion across from Somerset Mall in 1996, designed by JPRA Architects. Michigan's first Nordstrom and a Hudson's, which was converted to Marshall Field's and then Macy's, anchored the three-story expansion, named Somerset North. When Marshall Fields was converted to Macy's in 2006, Somerset became one of only three malls in the country to boast all four department stores. Connecting the two malls is a 700 ft enclosed bridge with a moving "Skywalk" over Big Beaver Road. The enclosed, climate-controlled skywalk was one of the first of its kind in the country, featuring a moving sidewalk to move shoppers between Somerset Collection South and Somerset Collection North. In 2004, Somerset South, the original part of the Collection, was renovated. The mall features award-winning lighting by Paul Gregory (Focus Lighting), a continuous skylight, glass elevators, and fountains designed by WET. Somerset Collection includes several notable sculptures, including a Finnish Sorvikivi Floating Stone fountain. Mall at Millenia, in Orlando, Florida, also designed by JPRA Architects, was based on Somerset Collection and is similar in design. Neither mall has kiosks. In December 2009, the Forbes Company acquired an adjacent site on which an open-air mixed use development known as the Pavilions of Troy has been proposed. Although plans were approved, the project has not moved forward and no further plans have been announced. In 2012, calling it "strategic capital investments", Saks renovated its store after it identified the Somerset location as having "high growth potential". In 2017, Zara opened its first store in Michigan on the first and second floors of the Macy's wing. Shops and restaurants The Somerset Collection contains 1,450,000 sq ft (134,700 m2) of gross leasable area with over 180 stores. The four department store anchors are: Nordstrom (240,000 sq ft) and Macy's (300,000 sq ft) in Somerset North, built in 1996 and Neiman Marcus (141,000 sq ft) and Saks Fifth Avenue (160,000 sq ft) in Somerset South. Crate & Barrel is also located at the mall. Dining options can be found in both North and South and range from fast food staples to casual, sit down restaurants. The third level of the Somerset Collection North features a grouping of 10 eateries which are called The Peacock Cafes, with combined seating for 650 patrons. Services Somerset provides valet parking and a full-service concierge staff. The concierge service includes a variety of services such as gift wrapping and stroller and wheelchair rental. Wi-Fi access is available at the Somerset North Grand Court, Peacock Cafe's, and Somerset South Rotunda. Special events Special events are hosted at Somerset Collection year round. The layout includes stages for the performing arts. These events include yoga classes, special savings, visiting Santa, fashion shows, and other events sponsored by the Collection and individual stores. In 2011, the Forbes Company debuted a group of pop-up mini-shops called Somerset Collection CityLoft in Downtown Detroit, specifically at the Lower Woodward Avenue Historic District, which had been a major Detroit shopping district. Various stores from Somerset have opened pop up shops on Merchant's Row in the 1200 to 1400 block of Woodward Avenue, generally open the last Thursday to Saturday of the month from June through August, and occasionally September. Created to honor the history of Detroit and also promote local, existing stores and restaurants retailers such as The Buckle, Cache, Coach, Eddie Bauer, Gap, Gucci, Hugo Boss, Hallmark, Saks Fifth Avenue, Vera Bradley, and Williams-Sonoma have participated in the event. In 2012 this concept was extended to the Christmas season, with CityLoft Holiday "Yappy" Hour. See also * Oakland Mall * Midtown Square * Troy Cambridge Crossing External Links Somerset Collection's Official WebsiteCategory:Malls in Michigan Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Largest Malls in the United States Category:Malls that opened in 1969 Category:Former Hudson's-anchored Malls Category:Former Marshall Field's-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Nordstrom-anchored Malls Category:Saks Fifth Avenue-anchored Malls Category:Neiman Marcus-anchored Malls Category:Crate & Barrel-anchored Properties